


Twice the Pain

by velvetcadence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dating, Developing Relationship, Erik has Issues, Erik is an asshole, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Charles thought, Erik had a way of saying things with the meanest of bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Pain

“You look like shit.”

Charles’ smile froze on his face as he tucked his notebook back in his bag. “I…I do?”

Erik cocked his head in an indifferent gesture. “Yeah. But then again, so do I.” Sometimes, Charles thought, Erik had a way of saying things with the meanest of bites.

“No you don’t, you look…not like shit.”

Erik was wearing his black turtleneck, the one that emphasised his shoulders and hugged the lean line of his torso. He didn’t notice when Charles’ eyes lingered. “I haven’t slept since six yesterday.”

That made Charles raise one inquisitive eyebrow. “Well, fuck. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Charles made a noncommittal noise, and let Erik kiss his cheek perfunctorily. They’d barely been dating for two months and Charles was already feeling Erik slip away.

“Shall we have lunch, then?”

“Charles,” Erik said, and this was a tone Charles would learn to dread. “I think we should keep some distance today.”

“Oh.” It caught Charles by surprise, how hurt he was that Erik didn’t want to be with him. He recovered quickly enough to cover it up, however. “Well, of course. It’s finals week, I’m sure you’re exhausted. I am too, honestly.”

Charles gave his best winning grin, though a stone as heavy as despair weighed in his insides. He’d had a pleasant morning today, actually. His jeans were new, and it was warm enough that he’d foregone his sweater, although his hair might have looked manic from repeated carding through during an exam.  He had been hoping for a cuddle, or to have his hand held, at least. It had been a long four days since he’d seen Erik.

“You do look like shit,” Erik repeated. Charles shrugged and attempted nonchalance, although his esteem felt wounded. He thought he looked pretty alright, even with the glasses he never usually wore out.

“I probably do,” he said. Erik finally squeezed his hand and made to walk away, but Charles reflexively held on. “Wait, aren’t we riding the same bus home anyway?”

“We are.” Still, Erik pulled away, dropping a kiss on Charles’ mouth. “But I told you, I don’t think today’s a good day. I feel like something bad’s going to happen. And I need sleep.”

“Are your predictions usually accurate?”

“Sometimes. Anyway, I gotta go.”

Another kiss, and Erik briskly walked away. Charles opened his mouth to speak, but the words shrivelled behind his teeth and soured on his tongue. He would have called out if he didn't insist to himself that he had _some_ dignity. He walked slowly from where Erik left him, taking his phone out and typing, _I think something bad already happened._

He didn’t hit send. When he looked up, Erik was already gone. _I really missed you_ , he typed out. He didn’t send that either.

 


End file.
